Its all for the best
by Yaoi is art
Summary: What happens when Yuki hits Shuichi?
1. Chapter 1

It's all for the best.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Chapter One xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A pink haired boy tiptoed into the room to the side of a large bed where Yuki lay. He reached a hand up and touched the side of his lovers' face lightly. So beautiful...especially when he sleeps.  
Yuki layed sprawled out on the bed, his hair a mess and his mouth open a tiny bit. Too bad Shuichi was going to wake him up...Hehehe...

"YUUKIIIIII!"

He pounced on his lover and clung to him tightly, waking him up. Yuki rubbed his eyes a bit, noticing what was going on. If looks could kill..Shuichi would be long gone.

"Get off me, dumb brat!"

"Aww Yuki..." Shuichi giggled and kissed him all over. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I went off to work!" He giggled again.

Yuki sighed and turned over, pushing Shuichi off of him. "Shuichi, just go to work already." He was trying very hard not to raise his voice at his lover. Shuichi had been very emotional lately, so the slightest thing made him cry.

"Okay! Im off to work now! I love you!", and with only saying that, he was gone. Yuki closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Insert time lapse xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The pink haired teen pushed the door open happily and took his shoes off by the door. Glancing around, he inched his way quietly into Yuki's study.

"Yuki, Im home!"

"Shut up, brat. Go away, Im working."

Shuichi ignored the command from his lover, walking up behind him. "But Yuki, I wanna spend some time with you. All you do is work work work!" He made a pouting face and walked over to sit on his desk. " Oh please please Yuki?"

Yuki closed his laptop and sighed deeply. A small vein on his forehead was visible. He looked up at Shuichi slowly. " Im going to tell you only once more...get out, Im working."

" But Yuki! I just wanna-- "

Yuki stood up and grabbed Shuichi by the wrist, pulling him towards the door. He pushed the teen out of his office. Shu fell to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

" GET OUT AND STAY OUT, DAMN BRAT!" Yuki retreated to his study, slamming the door and leaving Shuichi sobbing on the floor. Yuki opened up his laptop and tapped his fingers lightly along the keys. He had to hurry if he wanted to meet that deadline...which meant no interuptions..

" Eiri Yuki! I want to talk to you, NOW!" Shuichi stormed through the door, back into Yuki's office. His eyes and cheeks were stained with tears and his face was full of rage.

"Damnit! What do you want now, brat!" Yuki pushed his chair back and stood up. He was suprised to see the look on Shuichi's face. He had never seen him this upset before.

Shuichi took a deep breath before speaking. " Im sick and tired of you bossing me around all the time! How DARE you! All I was trying to do was spend time with you! Your not my father!" When he said the word 'father' his voice cracked. He was screaming so loud his throat felt sore. He stomped out of the room, leaving a confused and shocked Yuki.

He paced out after Shuichi and grabbed his arm. " Get back here, Im not dont talking to you!"

Shuichi looked back at Yuki and glared. " I dont care! Let me go!" His voice cracked again and he yanked his arm from Yuki's grip. " I thought you loved me! Why do you treat me like this!" He gathered up all of his strength, and pushed Yuki as hard as he could. Yuki stumbled back into a glass table, breaking it.

" Im leaving!" Shuichi made his way towards Yuki's room to gather all of his stuff. For now he could just go to Hiro's house...

"No your not...your not going anywhere.." Yuki got up and chased after Shuichi, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him into the air. " You will stay here... until we can work this out.."

"LET GO OF ME!" Shuichi punched Yuki only hard enough to startle him. Yuki dropped the teen and he fell to the floor. He kicked Yuki and screamed at him. "Dont ever touch me again!" He stood up.

The older man grabbed his lovers face in a tight grip, bringing it closer to his own. "Your mine to touch... I can do anything I want with you...brat." Yuki, full or rage, slapped Shuichi.

Shuichi immidiately started crying again. He covered his face with his hands as he fell to the floor. Yuki's features softened, the anger leaving him. He knelt down beside the younger boy and touched his face lightly.

"Dont...dont touch me.." He flinched and stood up slowly. " Im going over to Hiro's. I dont know when I'll be back. But...Im sure you wont worry...you never have..."

Yuki took a seat on the floor. " Damnit...why...?"

Yuki and Shuichi have had their share or fights, but never this bad. He had never hit his lover...and he wanted to die now that he had done it...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx End Chapter One xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well um...thats chappy one! I know its kinda crappy...okay okay its really crappy. Just leave some reviews or whatever. No flames please. Just constructive critisism I know I need to get better at writing and hopefully, some of you better writers can help me. Also, if you want to see something happin in the fic, Im open for ideas. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Authors notes

Hey everyone… Um yeah, I kinda lost my internet so please please please bear with me right now. It's a hard time for my family and I know it sucks but Im trying the hardest I can to get me internet back, kay? Im so sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep checking in to see where I am. Just wanted to let you know that Im not dead….


End file.
